Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a network system between an information terminal apparatus for supplying image data and a projector for projecting the image data.
Related art projectors project contents of display screens of information terminal apparatus, such as personal computers on screens in enlarge modes. These projectors are used in such a manner that the projectors are connected via networks to the personal computers by way of either wire communications or wireless communications. Specifically, such network systems of projectors using wireless LANs have been proposed due to simple network connectable characteristics, since these wireless LANs own less restrictions in locations.
In network systems of projectors with employment of wireless LANs, in order to establish network connections between personal computers and the projectors, passwords are necessarily required which are commonly used between transmission sides and reception sides of image data. Related art network systems of the projectors are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent Application No. 2003-69923 (pages 5 and 6, FIG. 1). In such a network system of a projector, while a password production unit for producing the above-described password, and a projection unit for projecting this produced password are provided in this projector, since this password is entered to a personal computer which will be connected, this personal computer is connected via a network to the projector.